Twisted
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Things weren't quite what they seemed to be when it came to the conversation the Cullens had with the Volturi at the end of Eclipse.What was Edward's opinion of Jane's thoughts, and the thoughts of the newborn Bree?


**A/N: This story is a oneshot from Edward's POV in the clearing after the fight in Eclipse, I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please leave a review.**

**Twisted**

**Edward POV**

I half led, half carried Bella down the mountain to the clearing where the others were waiting while the newborns burned. I heard all of my family member's thoughts, along with one other. It was the mind of a tiny newborn girl, with short brown hair and the usual crimson eyes. She must have been about fourteen or fifteen when she was changed, still a child in many more ways than one. For all that childishness though, her mind was very sharp and she was amazingly controlled for a newborn still that new.

All of my family's thoughts were focused on this tiny, inconsequential newborn that was miraculously still alive right now, and the approaching threat of the Volturi. Jasper's thoughts were partially confused, partially amused and partially furious when he thought about why Carlisle had let the newborn live. In a way, he just couldn't understand it- why should Carlisle let the newborn live after she almost hurt his family; the part that was amused was the part that acknowledged that that was just the way Carlisle was. I was surprised that the newborn had accepted his offer though, after all, when our fighting instincts get aroused it is very hard for us to control it, especially when we're that young.

For all that intelligence though, she was woefully misinformed. It wasn't a surprise that the newborns had reaped so much havoc in Seattle. They hadn't even told her what would happen when she went out into the sun, from what I hear from her thoughts she figured it out on her own, but still... how could have Victoria been so stupid? She hadn't even bothered to teach them who the Volturi were, the poor girl was sitting there wondering what had my family so terrified, and she was about to find out- the bad way. I could already hear Jane's thoughts coming from the distance, and she was not in a very good mood. Before I could get a clearer message than irritation from her or her teammates she began to block her mind, reciting Hamlet in Italian. I could hear a faint undertone, she wasn't fully blocking her thoughts, but I wouldn't be able to hear better until she got closer- until it was too late to do anything about it.

Thoughts of Esme and Carlisle were flitting through the newborn's mind, she was amazed by their control, their age and their apparent humanity. I had to agree with her- Carlisle and Esme were very impressive. She was also absolutely terrified of Jasper, but as much as I hate to say it, that much was to be expected. If Jasper thought she was a threat to the family then he would kill her, and right now Jasper thought she was a threat to the family. I could hear him arguing with Esme from here, he _definitely _wanted to kill her; he didn't want a single newborn around Alice when the Volturi arrived, eventually though, Esme won the argument and Jasper led the newborn to the clearing where the rest of our family was.

I caught the stirrings of immense grief in her mind and winced- Riley had tortured her mate to death. As much as I hate to say it she'll probably be better off dead right now. She's blocking it out using the life-threatening situation she's in, but the minute she's safe and she has time to think clearly she's going to collapse and go insane. She'll probably start looking for more life-threatening situations to get into in order to distract herself, and she'll keep doing that until she gets herself killed. That's always the way it is when one half of a mated couple dies, the other person will die too, perhaps not in the same way, but they'll die somehow. They're reason for existing is dead, they've nothing left to live for.

I carried Bella into the clearing, "Another five minutes," Alice told me as I walked into the clearing, her mind flashing with images of the Volturi walking into the clearing, some images after that initial shock good- and by good I mean the Volturi all leaving peacefully- and some bad- and by bad I mean them killing us all, changing Bella, torturing the newborn girls to death in front of Bella, the list went on and on- "And Bella will open her eyes in thirty four seconds, I wouldn't doubt that she could hear us now." I looked worriedly at Bella as her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around the clearing, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"Bella honey," my mother crooned softly to Bella, who was still out of it and looking utterly terrified. I would too if I were her, there was a ravenously thirsty newborn in one corner of the clearing, a pile of burning limbs in the other, and the Volturi approaching from behind us. "You're safe now, dear." Bella didn't look any more relieved, probably because she was uselessly worrying about Jacob and the rest of the pack even though they were safe and out of danger right now while she was still smack in the middle of it.

I bent down to whisper in her ear, figuring that I knew what would calm her down enough that she could start breathing normally again. "He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine." Bella's eyes opened up all the way now, and her heart rate became more regular and less lurching. I chuckled at the look on her face. "Oh Bella." I chuckled, taking in her expression. How she could always put others before herself was something I would never be able to understand properly, she really was an angel, representing the humanity for all of our family. After I spent a few more moments reassuring Bella that I was there and that everyone was okay I let Carlisle take over, she would trust his opinion when it came to Jacob's health problem.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly, her voice ringing out over the clearing. I focused in on Jane's thoughts, despite the fact that she was blocking us- and more specifically, blocking me- I could still pick up on many of the undertones of her thoughts. Although they were more difficult to understand than they normally would be, I could still understand them. Aro had only just taught her how to do it, and it was a newly acquired skill for her. She was nowhere near as good at it as some of my family members.

Jasper stepped back from the newborn, uncovering her eyes and coming to stand with us in a protective ring around Bella, leaving the newborn sitting just to the left of us. With her eyes and ears uncovered she could see Bella, hear her heartbeat. And she wanted her blood badly. Carlisle and Jasper went to go and try and calm her down, Carlisle because the girl obviously trusted him and he was in charge, and Jasper, because he terrified her into obedience. I was hopeful that between the two of them we could keep her alive. The girl's thoughts weren't malicious, in fact, with the exception of her non-loving thoughts about Bella because she wanted to drink Bella's blood, I thought that if I had the chance then this would be a girl who I could get along quite well with.

Bella looked at Jasper, immediately picking up on the fact that there was something wrong with him. "Is Jasper okay?" she asked, her voice soft and still slightly weak from her fainting spell. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, she had just passed out, and she was worrying about Jasper because he was rubbing his arm.

"He's fine," I told her calmly, trying to make her see that it was nothing without going out and saying it, "The venom stings." As soon as I said those words I realized my mistake. Bella wouldn't see getting bitten as a little thing, because for a human it was a very big thing, even though for a vampire it was just a bit like getting a bad paper cut.

"He was bitten?" asked Bella, sounding horrified by it.

The newborn's mind was filled with questions after Bella said that. _"Who was this girl?" _she thought, "_Why did the vampires allow her to be with them? Why hadn't they killed her yet? Why don't they scare her? It's like she's a part of this world, but she doesn't understand the realities yet. Of course Jasper was bitten, I'm surprised that he only got bitten once fighting my coven We're vampires, we bite each other when we fight. She just doesn't get it- vampires eat humans, she should not be so trusting of them. We're monsters." _For once I agreed with the newborn. She was right when she said that Bella just didn't understand the realities of this world yet. I doubted that she ever would, even when she became one of us. She had such a strange way of looking at the world around herself, like nothing and everything was dangerous.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once," I told Bella, catching the tail end of a train thought from Jasper I smiled grimly, "Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually," I said, shaking my head and looking at my younger sister who I knew was perfectly capable of defending herself against a mere newborn, "Alice doesn't need anyone's help." I finished, talking half to Bella and half to Jasper.

Alice smiled softly, and her mind filled with loving images of her mate and memories of the many times that he had gotten himself hurt to protect her. "Overprotective fool." She said playfully. Alice and Jasper gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, and with Jasper distracted the newborn almost lost control.

"_She's so close..." _her thoughts trailed off as she desperately tried to control them. She didn't want to kill Bella, but she was past the point where she could reason with herself- she was thirsty, surrounded by enemies and believed she was about to die. I wouldn't be able to reason with myself if I were her either. I turned and met her gaze, delivering a glare that would have made a human drop dead and gently pushed Bella farther behind me. Jasper caught the traces of my anger and the newborn's thirst and turned to snarl at her. The newborn fought harder with herself, but she could barely think anymore.

Jasper slid into a defensive crouch and Carlisle walked over and put his hand on Jasper's arm, stopping him from attacking. "Have you changed your mind young one?" Carlisle asked calmly, trying to distract the girl from Bella, "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if can't control yourself." I felt Carlisle's disgust at himself for threatening the newborn that was very clearly trying to control herself, he didn't want to kill her at all, but he knew he would if he had no choice. I felt regret for forcing Carlisle to fight this battle for Bella- no one hates killing more than he does.

"How can you stand it?" she begged, her voice caught between a whisper and a screaming snarl in her desperate attempt to control herself. I gained a large amount of respect for her when she asked that, most newborns would have snarled in Carlisle's face that Bella was a human, and vampires eat humans, and that's just the way it's supposed to be.

"You must stand it," Carlisle said, appearing calm on the outside, but with emotions swirling on the inside. He really did not want to kill the girl, and I knew if he had to then he'd feel guilty about it for centuries. "You must exercise control. It is possible and it is the only thing that will save you now."

"_If being able to tolerate the human is the key for survival,"_ she thought desperately, trying to distract herself, "_then I am doomed. The fire, it burns in my throat... how can they stand it? How can they be so near to her, to touch her even? Why should I even try? Diego is dead, everyone else is dead. I want to be with Diego. I need to be near him. Is dying really such a bad thing... he too is dead after all?" _I winced, feeling a great amount of pity. It would really be a mercy for us to kill her now, before Jane got to us. I already knew Jane would probably torture the girl, she had an insane need to use her gift on someone, and the newborn was the only target in the clearing.

Bella tugged on the back of my shirt the way a small child would and whispered, "Should we move away from her?" I winced for two reasons; the first was that in speaking, Bella had just made it harder for the newborn to keep herself in check. The second was that Bella was trying to help a newborn who was bound to die one way or another, if not today then certainly within the next two weeks.

"No," I said, remembering why we were in this position the minute I noticed Jane's thoughts from the other side of the clearing. She was almost upon us, an unstoppable hurricane. Actually, I'd rather face a hurricane than Jane; hurricanes don't feel the need to torture anyone. "They are coming to the North end of the clearing right now." I warned Bella softly, too low for the advancing Volturi to hear. Carlisle and Jasper backed away from the newborn, closing rank around Bella so that she was protected from all sides.

"Hmm..." Jane said as she walked into the clearing through the smoke, that one clear syllable carrying across the silence. The newborn froze, terrified by the fact that she was between the enemy and us. I assumed that it was purely because she knew that they were dangerous, but then I heard her thoughts.

"_It's the dark cloaks." _I froze, quickly sliding a mask of calm over my face. If the girl knew the Volturi then she must have seen them before without them killing her. Looks like I was partially right, the Volturi had hired someone who broke the rules to do their dirty work for them, it just hadn't been someone from the south.

Jane's thoughts were completely uncaring as she assessed the scene in the clearing, since none of us were wearing the gray cloaks of the guard she saw us all as unimportant, no more than something to be wiped off the floor if we got in her way. _There is still one newborn left... I am surprised, I guess Carlisle really is as stupid as Aro said, to leave an enemy standing like that. I'll have to get Felix to deal with her after I'm done talking to her, after all, I've no idea what the red-head creator said about our proposition to her. She is a liability now. And I can hear Bella's heartbeat. Looks like they failed to hold up their end of the bargain after all, I shall have to see if Alec is willing to come with next time we are in the area so that we can deal with them. _I winced at that last thought, Alec was the Volturi's weapon of mass destruction, with his ability to make people blind and death we'd all be ashes in seconds if he attacked us. Jane would only ask him to come is she had orders to kill us, and she would only be able to get those if Aro wanted us dead. And loosely translated, the fact that she said 'I'll have to see if Alec is willing', and not 'I'll have to ask Aro' means that Aro has already given her orders to destroy us.

Which means that we're all going to die when they find due cause to kill us.

"Welcome Jane," I greeted her coldly, giving her no indication that I could understand her thoughts. Jane inclined her head in an even colder greeting before turning her mind to business.

She looked turned her head towards the newborn and then back to us. "I do not understand." She said, wondering why we left the newborn alive. She was also irritated by it, she did not want even a slight chance of the newborn damaging Aro's reputation of fairness that I now see was falsely earned.

"She surrendered." I explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane snapped. _"She wouldn't have surrendered if she was in the middle of the fight, which means that she is a much better thinker than others in her coven. She may have heard the creator and her servant talking. This could become ugly." _Unlike most normal people, Jane would not be the least bit upset by things if they got ugly.

"Carlisle gave her the option." I said shortly, and once again Jane was surprised by what she considered to be a great amount of stupidity on Carlisle's part. Looking at how hard Jane was trying to find reason to kill us right now, I may be starting to agree with her on that front. This newborn could be the death of all of us if Jane decides that it's a good enough reason.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Said Jane, one again slipping into the emotionless state that meant she was about to kill someone. II heard Jane's thoughts and her hopes that we would attempt to fight to defend the newborn against her and the others, a fight that we were probably destined to lose. We were to the Volturi what newborns were to us- we just didn't stand a chance against them.

"That is in your hands," said Carlisle softly, and I could tell he was pleading for the newborn's life even though his voice was neutral, "As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

I knew immediately what Jane's answer would be. "That is irrelevant." She said coldly, irritated that we weren't going to put up a fight for the newborn, but hopeful that this meant that we knew nothing of their true purpose here.

"As you wish." Carlisle said softly, and the desperate hurt in his thoughts wanted to make me kill Jane repeatedly. Jane was still staring at Carlisle with an expression that was half amused, half frustrated. She couldn't believe that he was giving up so easily.

Fortunately for us, Jane was skilled in the game of politics in the vampire world and never once broke her peaceful facade, "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle, he sends his regards." I had to refrain from laughing darkly, I knew for a fact that Aro had said no such thing.

"I would appreciate if you would send mine to him." Carlisle said calmly, still completely unaware of the reason Jane was really this far west.

Jane smiled, and although it was kind on the outside, it was mocking inside. She thought that she had us fooled. "Of course," she replied, easily keeping her face from showing any traces of her laughter even though she was howling inside. "It appears that you've done our work for today... for the most part." She cast a sideways look at the newborn, who trembled slightly. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there. They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle." I had to refrain from sneering '_professional curiosity' _there was nothing professional about the Volturi, they were a self-serving group of bastards and they knew it.

"Eighteen." Carlisle answered. Jane's thoughts were unsurprised, Victoria informed her that there were twenty two of them, and she wasn't surprised that some of them had killed each other.

"Eighteen," Jane repeated, faking surprise.

"They were new and unskilled." Carlisle said modestly, not wanting Jane to think we thought ourselves better than the Volturi, knowing that that would end badly.

"All? And who was their creator?" she asked, faking curiosity and once again I had to refrain from sneering. As if they hadn't already been introduced to Victoria, as if they didn't already know exactly how many newborns there were.

"Her name was Victoria." I said calmly, already knowing that she already knew that. Two can play at the ignorance game, and I was just as good at it as she was, even though she had been playing for a lot longer.

"Was?" Jane asked coolly, once again pretending that she wasn't happy that the potential breach in Volturi secrets was gone, and that there was one less person she was going to have to chase down now that she knew her plan had failed.

"This Victoria," Jane asked slowly, now actually surprised at the fact we were still alive since she thought that we were a bunch of eccentric human loving freaks that couldn't fight to save their lives. "She was in addition to these eighteen?"

I nodded, "Yes, she had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here," I continued, gesturing at the newborn girls still sitting curled up by the fire, "but no older than a year." I felt waves of intense pleasure coming off from the newborn now that she knew the one who had tortured her mate to death was dead at my hands. Jane's thoughts on the other hand were filled with anything but pleasure, she was extremely pissed off that we were all still alive, right down to the last human, and that we had even managed to force one of them to surrender, something only the Volturi had been able to do before. She realized just how powerful we were becoming, and she wanted us out of the way.

"Twenty," Jane breathed, her surprise was so perfectly faked, innocent and childlike- the exact opposite of her thoughts. I held back a snarl, thinking of what would happen to Bella if Jane knew that we knew what she was trying to do. "Who dealt with their creator?" she asked, still faking perfect innocence.

"I was." I said coldly, still not entirely in control of my anger. Jane's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a few minutes before she assumed it was my anger at Victoria. I calmed down immediately, the fact that Jane had almost caught on to me was like a bucket of cold water quelling my fiery anger.

Jane turned away from me and towards the newborn, "You there." She said, unnecessarily getting the girl's attention. "What is your name."

"_As if I'm going to tell the lying bitch what she wants me to. These people have killed Riley, whether they're my friends or not, I owe them." _My thoughts were on the same wavelength as the newborn's, but I wished that she hadn't done that, Jane would just torture it out of her.

Jane's smiled brightened, like that of a child that had just gotten a very delicious piece of candy. I felt her concentrate slightly and the newborn dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. I winced along with Jasper, both of us feeling the extent of the newborn's pain through our gifts. I felt Bella shudder slightly behind me and tried to block her view of what was happening. I was unsuccessful, Bella just changed her position so that she could see clearly.

"Your name?" Jane said again, and as she spoke, the fire disappeared from the newborn's mind. I sighed slightly in relief.

"Bree." The newborn babbled out quickly, not wanting to feel anymore pain. Jane of course, didn't care what the newborn wanted and soon the girl was screaming again. She was begging mentally for me to kill her, for Carlisle to kill her, for anyone to kill her. I winced, knowing that her wish was about to come true in the worst possible way.

"She'll tell you anything you want," I growled from between clenched teeth, "You don't have to do that." When I broke Jane's attention the pain stopped for the newborn.

Jane smiled playfully, almost glowing. "Oh, I know." She turned her attention back to the girl, "Bree?"

Bree shuddered and looked at Jane, her eyes filled with terror. I debated the possible outcomes for what would happen if I attacked Jane right now. Jasper, sensing my anger, tried to get me calmed down before I got us all killed. "Is his story true, were there twenty of you?" Jane's thoughts were very careful, she didn't want to risk that we were lying to her about what we knew.

The words flew out of her mouth and she started babbling, "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got into a fight along the way..." I winced, waiting for Jane to start torturing the girl again in order to get a better answer. Jane, realizing that maybe she had gone too far with her games backed off so that the girl could get her the information she needed. The way Jane's thoughts went when it came to torture made me shudder, they were completely childlike, but also completely inhuman and cruel. Aro had really succeeded in creating a total monster with Jane.

"And this Victoria," Jane continued as if she hadn't just given the girl a dose of pain that would have stopped the human's heart, "did she create you?"

"I don't know," the girl admitted fearfully, afraid that Jane would torture her for her lack of knowledge, "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night... it was so dark and it hurt!" she flinched again, still afraid that her excuses wouldn't be enough for Jane and continued hurriedly, "He didn't want us to think of her, he said our thoughts weren't safe."

Jane shot a glance at me, and the newborn quickly realized that I was the mind reader. "_Edward?" _she thought at vampire speed, "_Your name is Edward, right? That's what the human called you... listen, you need to know that she's lying. Whoever these vampire police are, they're crooked. I was hiding in the bushes with my mate when we saw them talk to our creator. They told her that they'd let her live on the condition that they'd attack you in less than three days. They're trying to kill you, for some reason you scare-" _her thoughts were cut off abruptly when Jane asked her another question.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane asked sweetly, "Why did he bring you here?" I held back a snarl- as if Jane didn't know why Riley brought them here so quickly. She told them to come and attack us.

Bree recited Riley's lies as quickly as she could, "Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs and that they were coming to get us. He said that once they were gone the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." She gestured at Bella, "He said that we would know if we had the right coven because she would be with them. He said whoever got her first would have her." I was impressed by the way she talked to Jane, telling the truth, while leaving out any other information that could hurt us. Once again I was amazed by her ability to act rational on the inside, but fake an uncontrolled newborn on the outside. She really was an amazing vampire.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about that." Jane teased cruelly. Bree nodded and smiled, going along with Jane's joke while mentally shrieking mocking insults, because she knew that my family was going to walk away unharmed and informed. I winked at her from behind Jane's back and her thoughts became twice as triumphant.

"I don't know what happened," she lied truthfully and once again I had to refrain from smiling, "We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us; he didn't come to help us like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid, I wanted to run away." She nodded at Carlisle, "That one said he wouldn't hurt me if I surrendered."

"Ah, but it wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand consequences." Jane said in a cruel singsong voice that was made all the more creepy because she had the angelic face of a twelve year old with the mind of an ancient demon. The newborn just stared at her, pretending to be stupid on the outside while laughing on the inside.

Jane turned back towards my family, "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?" she was torn between whether or not she wanted us to have killed them or not. On one hand, it would mean less risk and less work for her if we had, on the other though, it would mean that our family was half as powerful as we had seemed at the start, because we killed half as many newborns.

Carlisle just nodded, even someone as trusting as him was starting to realize that something was off here. "We split up too." He said simply, still keeping the wolves' existence a secret.

"I can't deny that I'm impressed." Jane said sincerely, she was definitely impressed, and it was definitely not in a good way. Jane had been hoping for the newborns to do a lot of damage, but they had clearly failed. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offense intact." I almost rolled my eyes- I'll bet she hasn't, she had been counting on that fact. "Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behaviour considering the way you live here." Really, she considers it extreme... strange how she manages to somehow justify it within her own twisted little mind then. "And why is the girl the key?" her eyes flickered to Bella and I snarled inwardly, realizing that Jane wanted to try torturing her again.

"Victoria had a grudge against Bella," I said calmly, giving Jane no indication that I knew she wanted to torture my mate.

"This one," Jane said, looking straight at Bella and smiling, while managing to try to torture her at exactly the same time. I snarled softly and Jane stopped, still with a fake smile plastered to her face, "seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions with our kind." She concluded, still trying to hurt Bella.

"Would you please not do that?" I asked, my words clipped and controlled with fury lacing my voice.

Jane laughed again, happy that at least if she wasn't making Bella hurt she was getting a reaction from me. "Just checking," she said, a bubblegum sweet smile on her face, "no harm done apparently." There were a few milliseconds of silence before Jane turned back to me, "Well it appears that there's not much left for us to do here. Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's shame we missed the fight, it sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

I had to refrain from snorting, yes I'm sure it would have been entertaining to watch. From what I hear from Jane's thoughts though, they had been watching from the peak of the mountain to make sure that the newborns did their job correctly. All I can seem to think right now is 'lying little psychotic bitch from hell', frankly I think that phrase describes Jane Volturi perfectly. "Yes," I retorted coldly, "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive _just _a half hour earlier, then you could've fulfilled your purpose here.

Jane turned back to me with a blank expression on her face, and I knew that Bree's time had just run out. Jane saw that she had what she needed now and wanted to go back to Italy and report to Aro. Frankly, the sooner she left the better. I doubted that I'd be able to blink calmly with Jane on the same continent as me. I find it extremely disturbing to know that she's been creeping around here for the past few weeks and I never noticed.

"Felix," Jane drawled, looking at her partner and he stepped forwards, heading for Bree.

"Wait!" I said loudly without thinking it through, Jane turned to me, her thoughts triumphant as she thought we were going to try to fight her to defend the newborn. I turned to Carlisle, not wanting this to get ugly like Jane did. "We could explain things to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

Carlisle agreed with me readily, "Of course. We would certainly be willing to take responsibility for Bree." Bree's thoughts were surprised, she was touched by the gesture we had just made for her.

Jane's face looked like she wasn't sure if we were joking, but if we were then we were ten times funnier than she'd given us credit for. "We don't make exceptions." Jane said, amused, "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation." No worries Jane, your reputation has already hit rock bottom in these parts.

"Which reminds me," Jane said, smiling happily because she would finally get a chance to get a jab in at Bella's mental health, "Caius will be _so _happy to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to come visit you in a few months." Bella shook slightly behind me, but before I had a chance to reply, Alice did for me.

"The date is set." She said calmly, and Jane snarled internally. As much as Jane hates the rest of us, she really loathes Alice, "Perhaps we'll decide to visit you in a few months." Jane's smile disappeared as if someone had wiped it off and I restrained a grin.

She turned her mind back to Bree, and her voice regained the same vacant, hollow tone as it had before. "It was nice to meet you Carlisle- I thought that Aro was exaggerating," by that she actually meant 'wow, you really are a naive idiot, "Well, until we meet again..." she trailed off.

"Deal with that, Felix. I want to go home." She was a whiny child now, she didn't like the way Alice had talked to her. That was the problem with immortal children, even ones so old and well controlled as Jane. Felix just rolled his eyes beneath his cape and stepped forwards. He knew Jane well enough to know how much Alice was pissing her off, and he wasn't as sure about winning this fight as Jane was.

"Close your eyes." I whispered to Bree, pushing Bella behind me so there was no chance of her seeing. I gestured for Jasper to try and calm both Bree and Bella down as Felix stepped forwards to finish off the small child newborn. I winced and averted my eyes, but the keening sound still rang through my ears as he killed her.

I tried to wipe the sound from my mind, but there are some memories that you can't forget. As I remembered the risks that she had taken for us though, a weak terrified girl-child that had still tried desperately to do what was right; I realized that I shouldn't try to wipe her from my mind, which would be an insult to her memory, something unthinkable after what she did for us.

There are some people that should never be wiped from our memories.


End file.
